Birthday
by CBloom2
Summary: Original title. Exactly what it says on the tin! But whose birthday?


**So, it's my birthday tomorrow so I thought I would do a birthday fic for our two favourite brothers. Now, I don't know how old they are supposed to be, apart from Cal being the oldest, so I've decided that Ethan is going to be 30!**

 **Now I'm not planning on hurting either of them (shock, horror!) but that doesn't mean that there isn't a little bit of comfort or maybe a smidgin of romance! You'll see what I mean.**

 **I also just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who makes time to read and comment on my stories. I try to reply to you all but sometimes I don't always manage it, so apologies for that, but please know that I appreciate each and every one of them.**

 **I don't own anyone that you recognise as you must know by now!**

 **Birthday**

Ethan Hardy looked at himself through the steamy bathroom mirror. He looked the same as he did yesterday - he felt the same as he did yesterday, yet as from today, he was no longer in his twenties...today he reached thirty! How did that happen? What difference does it make? Age is only a number. So why did he feel like curling back up in bed and forgetting all about it?

He rinsed his face and dried it quickly, all the time berating himself for being so stupid. He thought about his brother having already reached thirty and he had survived it...just. He shook his head and chuckled at his reflection.

Five minutes later, he was dressed and entering the kitchen, to be met by the aroma of filtered coffee and pancakes, "Morning," he said to his brother, who was busy in the kitchen.

Cal jumped, "Oh. Good morning Nibbles," Ethan groaned inwardly at the use of the stupid nickname, "Happy birthday," Cal finished as he placed a plate in front of his brother. Ethan couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he looked at the plate. Cal had not only made pancakes but his had made them into the shape of a number 30, "Thanks Cal. Now I'm thirty, do you think you could drop the nickname?" He asked hopefully.

Cal grinned evilly at him, "Never Nibbles!"

Ethan just shook his head and tucked into his pancakes.

Later that day Ethan was bone tired. He had worked non-stop since he'd walked through the door that morning. He had not had much time to speak to anyone although he hadn't been alone in that. He managed to grab a quick five minute coffee as he perched on the edge of a high stool. The door opened to reveal Cal, who seemed as frazzled as he felt, "Long shift?" Ethan queried.

Cal let out a huff, "Never ending..."  
"I know. This is the first drink I've had since I got here this morning," Ethan continued.

"Well, to me, that sounds like we need a hour in the pub after work," Cal exclaimed.

Ethan shook his head thoughtfully, "Oh I don't know...I'm pretty whacked..."

"Oh no you don't. I know we're tired, but tomorrow is our day off and it is your birthday. We'll go for a couple of drinks then how about I treat you to a meal at your favourite restaurant - how does that sound?" Cal asked.

"Ok, sounds quite nice actually, but...can you afford it?" Ethan finished nervously, knowing that Cal was always pushed for money, especially after the incident with Taylor.

Cal swallowed, "Yes I'll be ok. So what do you say?"

Ethan nodded," I would like that - that is assuming we get out of here in one piece!"

The end of their shift arrived much quicker than they had expected. Ethan was changing in the staff room when his brother walked in, "It's quiet in here - everyone must have been in a hurry to leave tonight. I haven't even seen Lofty."

Cal flung his jumper on, "Yeah well it's been kind of stressful for everyone. Come on then Nib...are you ready?"

Ethan grinned at how Cal had stopped himself from using the dreaded nickname, "What are we waiting for?"

"Now that's the spirit," Cal said eagerly as he put his arm around his brother's shoulder, "Seems strange thinking of you as my little brother, now that you're thirty..."

"Well you ARE still older than me and always will be!" Chuckled the younger man, causing Cal to ruffle his hair affectionately.

They chattered aimlessly as they made their way over to the pub. Cal leaned over to open the door, allowing Ethan access. The younger man was still talking to his brother and so was oblivious to anything around him, "I suppose the first round is on me?" he grumbled as he stepped through the door.

"SURPRISE!" Clapping and cheering followed.

Ethan stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards the noise. All his colleagues were there, clapping and cheering him. There were blue and silver balloons all over the room, with shiney banners stuck to the walls and tables.

Ethan was gobsmacked to say the least. Before he had time to say anything, he was surrounded by Robyn, Lofty and Max, who thrust a drink in his hand and basically dragged him into the throng. Cal stood and watched his little brother getting swallowed up by their friends. He knew that Ethan was a little nervous about reaching thirty and he was obviously very well aware of everything that had happened to his brother in the last twelve months so to see him now, surrounded by friends, laughing and joking, actually made him feel very emotional, "You ok?"

Cal started slightly, having not realised that he wasn't alone. He turned to see Charlie handing him a drink, "Yes," he smiled, "Just thinking..."

"Can't believe he's thirty eh?" The older man smiled.

"Yeah something like that."  
"Come on, out with it - what's on your mind?" Charlie could see right through him.

Cal shook his head, "It's nothing...I'm just being stupid."

Charlie patted his arm knowingly, "He's here Cal. He's here, alive and healthy and that's all that matters."

Cal nodded, trying to cover up the fact that a tear had leaked out of his eye. He spent the next few minutes chatting to Charlie until his phone vibrated in his pocket alerting him to a new message. He read the message, a huge grin spreading across his face. At that same moment, Ethan looked across the room and caught Cal's eye. The older man smiled and nodded as if to tell him that it was ok to carry on. Before he knew it, Ethan was at the bar buying everyone a drink, bringing Cal's drink to him, "Did you do this?" he asked his brother.

"I might have had something to do with it," he chuckled, "Although as soon as Robyn and Lily found out it was a 'big' birthday, there was no stopping them!"

"I kind of didn't want to make such a big deal over my birthday. After all, it's only a number...but thinking about everything that's happened over the last year, it just makes you thankful for everything...do you know what I mean?" Ethan looked at his brother expectantly.

"Yeah, it does. Come on, I think there might be cake..." Cal told him as he once more threw his arm around his brother and guided him back into the throng.

About half a hour later, Ethan was getting slightly tipsy, much to Cal's delight. Cal was actually being a lot more reserved than usual, as he decided that he was going to be the responsible one for a change. Tonight belonged to his brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the door opening and Noel poking his head in. He caught Cal's eye and the young doctor inclined his head as a greeting. Cal slipped off to talk to someone behind the bar, "Caleb - I thought you said there would be cake!" Ethan bellowed, much to the mirth of his colleagues.

Suddenly, the pub was plunged into darkness - the only light was coming from the doorway. Ethan turned a little to quickly, which caused him to lose his bearings slightly, but Cal was there to take hold of his arm to steady him.

The light turned out to be a sparkler and candles as someone walked through the door carrying a cake. The whole pub burst into song, leaving Ethan painfully embarrassed. The cake was placed on the table so that Ethan could blow out the candles, "You need to make a wish first, bro," Cal reminded him. The younger man paused for a few seconds before blowing out the candles - in two breaths. He stood swaying for a while, until the lights were turned back on. There, in front of him, stood his wish...

"Honey?" he stammered.

The bubbly young woman stepped forward hesitantly, "Happy birthday Ethan."

"What? How? Who?" Ethan stammered.

Honey giggled, causing Ethan to step forward and take her in his arms, hugging her tightly, "You were my wish," he whispered in her ear.

After a few seconds, Cal decided to intervene, "Get a room you two!"

His remark had the desired effect and Ethan quickly let go of Honey, offering an apologetic smile towards Noel, who just laughed and got another round of drinks in. Honey went with him, leaving Ethan to grab Cal, "Is this why you kept looking at your phone?"

Cal looked confused, "I saw you, every five minutes you seemed to be looking at it," Ethan told him.

Cal gave up, "Yes - I'd mentioned it to Noel a couple of weeks ago, so he got in touch with her. She managed to arrange someone to cover for her and Noel went to pick her up from the train station. Now go and show her that all her hard work has paid off. You told me, not so long ago, that you had been to late in telling Honey how you felt about her...now's your chance little brother."

Ethan grinned, reminding Cal of his five year old brother, who had just found his surprise birthday present. He dashed off to latch himself onto Honey as he carried on enjoying his party.

As his brother and his girlfriend got cosy in the corner of the room, Cal went up to Noel, "Thanks for doing this Noel. It's made his night."

"And hers. She talked of nothing else all the way here," the older man explained, sternly.

Cal looked at him, recognising the stern expression of an anxious dad, hoping that his daughter was being treated right, "He really cares about her - I hope you know that. He's a good man."

Noel's expression softened a little, "I know he is. She's lucky to have him. You just know that he won't do anything stupid - that he wouldn't hurt her by choice - it's rare..."

"You can say that again," Cal said.

Suddenly, Honey was by their side, "I think he might be ready for home Cal," she told him, as she pointed to the sofa that she had been sat on with Ethan, who was now propped up next to a wall, eyes closed.

The three of them chuckled as they walked over to him, "Is he asleep?" Max asked as he noticed them, "Must be his age."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Cal told him.

"I...mm...heard...that..." the younger man mumbled.

Cal hauled him to his feet, "Come on old man - Ovaltine and slippers await."

"Honey..." Ethan opened his eyes, looking frantically around him.

She stepped into his line of vision, "Hey there...you need to go home and sleep."

"You come with me?" he blurted out, causing Honey and her father to gasp and colour up.

"Not this time Ethan," she whispered as she put her arms around him, "I'm here until tomorrow night, maybe we could do something tomorrow, if you're not working."  
"I would love that," he slurred, "We aren't working...are we Cal?"

"No - day off tomorrow. I'll make sure he calls or texts in the morning. Thanks for coming Honey," the older brother leaned over to give her a small peck on the cheek, only to hear a kind of growling noise coming from his brother, "Cal..." he growled.

"Easy tiger! Don't get you knickers in a knot," chuckled Cal.

After saying their goodbyes, the two men stumbled into a taxi that had been called for them, and ten minutes later they were home.

Cal poured Ethan a large glass of water, which he drank down gratefully, "Did you manage a proper talk with Honey?" Cal asked.

Ethan nodded, "I think we might be alright," the younger man slurred.

"Good. I'm glad."

"Thanks for arranging everything Cal..." Ethan said.

"Ah, you're welcome. It's not every day your little brother turns thirty!"

"Thirty! Where has the time gone?" Ethan mumbled as he got to his feet, unsteadily, once more.

"You need any help?" Cal smiled.

"No, I'll manage," Ethan answered as he poured some more water, grabbed a couple of headache tablets, ready for the inevitable hangover, and made his way out of the room. Before he left, he stopped in the door way, "I really missed mum tonight, she would've loved a party. It would have been funny to see her reaction to both of her sons being in their thirties...I'm glad we're brothers Caleb," was all he said as he stumbled his way to his bedroom.

Caleb couldn't help grinning, "Me too, little brother, me too."

 **So there you have it. Not my best piece by any means but something that just popped into my head. I will be a little bit older than Ethan tomorrow (17 years older to be precise) but as Ethan said in this fic, age is only a number - and on the plus side, in 3 years I will be having a mahooosive party.**

 **Thanks for reading. Til next time xx**


End file.
